


Flick. Catch. Stucky.

by PeachesThePuca



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesThePuca/pseuds/PeachesThePuca
Summary: A gift for someone I hold dear, written years ago, and forgotten about until I discovered it earlier today.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Flick. Catch. Stucky.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chopstickgirl120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopstickgirl120/gifts).



Flick. Catch. Flick. Catch. Flick. Ca- “Will you stop doing that!” Bucky spat out in annoyance. “Some people are trying to sleep here in a _hospital_ after preventing your ass from being kicked from 86th to Coney Island.” Steve jumped at the outburst, taking his eyes off the ball to focus on Bucky, chagrin painted on his face, at least until the rogue baseball hit his knee and scampered off out of the room. “Aw Buck that was my lucky one. “ Steve groaned as it daintily turned a corner as if it had a mind of its own. “And yes I am well aware of your heroic actions, but it was pretty stupid getting involved, my guy was down…” “Down and preparing a killer sock that I was forced to endure because your stupid ass was gasping, bent over. Pot calling the kettle black Rogers, I never start fights, just finish the ones you ‘have on the ropes’” Bucky closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, head pounding, even this small amount on conversation did a number on his skull, felt like a factory of workers hammering a tank together, which reminded him… “Shut up Barnes I can take care of myself. I don’t need to be protected like a child. If you had just stopped and waited, you would have seen me throw him into the dumpster, THAT’S why I was hunched over. Leverage. I need to go find that ball before someone trips.” Bucky winced as the chair scraped across the floor, penetrating his bones and the gentle swishing of the curtain as his number one guy left in a huff. “James, how are you feeling today? The swelling in your face seems to have gone down, let me check the rest…” Bucky opened his eyes to Dr. Crezo creeping into the room. He was a nice enough man but dear God his accent was horrendous, nails on a chalkboard. He would rather lose an arm then listen to him drone on and on about information Bucky really didn’t give two shits about. While he was zoning out to protect his sanity, something pricked his mind and he jolted back to awareness. Pain Meds. More potent than aspirin, not quite morphine but it was damn effective. Perhaps this guy wasn’t so bad after all. Yawning, Bucky started to feel the numbness misting in his back, spreading to his arms, legs, chest and finally head. Drowsiness became sleep and the soft velvet of unconsciousness enveloped him.

Waking up after a dose was never the easiest thing but Steve usually helped him after Bucky showed signs of stirring, however this time, no matter how much he squirmed, no help was forthcoming. Instead, all Bucky found was a large lump digging into his side and making the process physically uncomfortable, but beneficial. The slight pain cleared patches of the medical fog allowing for better brain function, and eventually the ability of sitting up, something Bucky would never again take for granted. “Thanks Rogers, really feel appreciated right now.” He grumbled, digging behind his back to find the source of the positive pain. The stupid baseball. Of course it was the baseball. With his words still lingering in the air, Bucky laughed. “You can come out now, you made your point. Sorry for being an ass earlier.” Bucky surveyed the room grinning. The room remained empty.

Time really flew by with Steve there. They would joke, play crosswords, jax, talk about dames, which ones Steve liked (so that Bucky could avoid them) and fool around a million different ways. But without him, everything was mind shatteringly boring. The newspaper containing fountains of information, lay at the bedside table, collecting dust. The assorted magazines, thumbed through once for any dolls, lay there mocking Bucky. There was only two options left: become mad with boredom or… Bucky drew back the sheets to uncover Steve’s lucky ball. Skin faded, twine dirty and cuts peppered throughout the sphere did not convey any type of beauty, but gave off an air of history. Did it see Ty Cobb? Honus Wagner? The Great Bambino, Babe Ruth? Bucky tore his eyes off the ball, to survey the area once more. All was quiet, no witnesses to snitch. Bucky inhaled deeply, Flick…Catch and exhaled with a soft smile plastered on his face.


End file.
